


...Shut up.

by Kris_lazycat



Category: Stella Glow
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, My comfort ship, Reminiscing, Sparring, Teasing, but not the way you think, gay sparring, seriously this is rated t for smooching lmao, these two are just.... so fucking gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_lazycat/pseuds/Kris_lazycat
Summary: Some things never change, he supposes.Or, Dante and Alto exchange the same snide comments they once did, but in a slightly different context.
Relationships: Alto/Dante (Stella Glow)
Kudos: 1





	...Shut up.

"Ahh..." all is quiet, except for their panting. Well, this is a familiar scene. Way back when, before he inherited Elcrest's powers and appearence (and unbearably stuffy outfit), Dante had dragged him here to spar. They'd been pretty even that time. They hadn't held back at all, and were barely able to make it back to Lambert before collapsing. Alto still remembers vividly Hilda's yelling and Rusty's background snickering, washing over them the moment they awoke.

Looking back on it, they really had a heart to heart here, didn't they? There was something about dusk that seemed to bring out visceral feelings in Dante; it made him look sad, vulnerable, but also angry and dangerous - more so than usual, anyway. Alto always seemed to seek him out when the sky started to tilt orange, even if he hadn't made the connection at the time.

"You're... really bad at this." _slashing all over the place like a damn fool._

Hah. That feels familiar as well.

"Yeah? Well, you lack in stamina!" _you can't take another step!_

Ever since then, this place has been dear to him. There isn't anything worth noting: trees that look best with orange leaves, vines and small selvatic flowers, a small lake hidden away from the eyes of anyone who isn't looking, but that's not the important part.

Dante rubs the back of his hand against his lip. For once he's not wearing gloves.

Alto can always recognize exactly where they sparred that day. The scenery is ingrained in his brain, and one of the trees had been damaged thorougly: the stump had two deeply carved signs, one from Dante, thrusting his lance in his direction and hitting it when the conductor stepped aside; the other from when Alto tried to slash the other with his sword. He had put so much strenght in the hit that the blade got damaged - why, the next day he tried to swing it and was left with only the hilt in hand!

The tree had really been quite unlucky, but he couldn't feel too sorry when it reminded him of many precious memories.

"Look who's talking," Dante looks down at him, with that devilishly good looking smirk if his. A speck of blood still on his bottom lip from where Alto bit him just a tad too hard. Can't fault him for getting excited, right?

"Your cheek's puffy and you're laying on the ground!"

Yeah... this was a different kind if sparring, but the competitiveness is the same, and so the outcome. Short breath, back on the ground... Dante towering over him IS a welcome change though.

Not that he'd ever tell him that. Or maybe he should? Just to see how he'd react. But not right now. Right now, there's something else he's just dying to tell him. His hands reach up the cup the back of Dante's head. He cards his fingertips across the nape of his neck, through the shortest strands of red hair. He couldn't miss the way his companion sighed, eyes almost fluttering shut on impulse. They looked at each other through half-lidded stares. Alto yanked him down with a half smirk, as the other put his hands in front of him to keep balance, one on the ground, the other on Alto's waist. He shivered as their foreheads touched, dusk reflecting in Dante's grey eyes.

".....Shut up."

And as he kissed him, Alto could feel Dante smirk in return.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my comfort ship and I was making fanart when an idea popped up in my head... let's face it, sneaking out with someone in the woods to spar with them at dawn is pretty fucking gay


End file.
